Halo Shadow
Name: Type-29 Troop/Vehicle Transport "Shadow" Craft: Assembly Forges Type-29 Troop/Vehicle Transport Type: Armored Personnel Transport Scale: speeder Length: 13.8 x 7.6 x 3.3 meters Mass: 69,750 kg Skill: repulsorlift operations Crew: 1; gunners: 1 Passengers: 8 troops Cargo Capacity: 150kg + 1 Ghost Cover: full Maneuverability: 1D Move: 36; 106 km/h Altitude Range: 1.0 meters Body Strength: 4D Weapons *'Type-29 Anti-Infantry Weapon Emplacement/Mounted' : Fire Arc: 3/4 turret Crew: 1 Scale: speeder Skill: vehicle blasters Range: 1-450/900/1,800m Damage: 5D+1 Description: The Type-29 Troop/Vehicle Transport, also known as the Shadow, is a Covenant heavy ground transport vehicle. The Shadow is a dedicated troop and vehicle transport machine of the Covenant, similar to the UNSC Warthog and the UNSC Elephant. As such, it is not an offensive vehicle, and due to its low speed, it can be characterized as slow and cumbersome. However, it possesses a powerful defensive plasma turret (similar to the Elephant's turret), which is used solely for defense. The vehicle itself can be easily outmaneuvered by smaller vehicles such as the Warthog or Ghost. Its heavy armor is its best defense against attack and is the reason for its slow speed. The vehicle itself is almost always manned by a Sangheili driver and a gunner. Shadows encountered so far have been observed transporting one unmanned Ghost and therefore had a crew complement of only two. Infantry transport versions are typically able to carry approximately eight passengers, though the exact number varies depending on their species. Although the transport bay is exposed, it is unknown if these passengers could lend their own firepower to the Shadow's defense. In addition, whether this is a variant of the Shadow or not, they are capable of flight. Operation Shadows are the Covenant's main method of moving large numbers of troops around ground based battlefields. They have one driver, a gunner and up to eight occupants, depending on the species of the passengers. The Shadow's purpose have gained it the "Covenant Bus" nickname. The Shadow also doubles as a small vehicle transporter and is outfitted to carry Ghosts the same way as the M312 would carry Mongooses. However, their main purpose is to deploy infantry; mainly Elites, Brutes, Grunts, and Jackals; straight into the fight. For point defense, it is equipped with a heavy Type-29 Plasma Cannon. Unlike the Shielded Plasma Cannon, this mounted plasma version seems to need a period of time to 'cycle up' to maximum firing rate (similar to the M41 Light Anti-Aircraft Gun on the Warthog). This maximum fire rate is superior to that of both the portable Plasma Cannon and the Shielded Plasma Cannon turret. It can lay down a torrent of plasma fire that is deadly to infantry and vehicles alike. Combat The Shadow is a bulky, heavily armored vehicle and as such is able to take an immense amount of punishment, yet still move. The Shadow may endure multiple internal explosions that rock its entire chassis or lift it from the floor while under intense fire. Therefore, it is advisable to focus all attentions on the driver of the Shadow. Often the gunner must be dealt with first, but due to the exposed nature of its position, this will pose little problem (the Shadow's gunner will fire at a slow rate, though if you hop in the gunner seat, the rate of fire is increased dramatically if you continue to fire over a period of time). The turret has the capable and comparable power of a Phantom's guns, but can shoot faster and at a greater rate and distance. Once incapacitated, the Shadow will drop its load on the ground. Like all Covenant vehicles, the Shadow, once taken down, will experience a secondary detonation. This is by far the largest of all such critical damage reactions of any Covenant vehicle (excluding the Scarab), resulting in an immense explosion. The explosion has the ability to catapult the vehicle into the air, sometimes even culminating in a roll-over. However, if you simply cannot take out the gunner, all you have to do is charge up to the very back and just fire while pushing against it. This way, you're inflicting heavy damage while avoiding the deadly turret, which can't hit you at this angle. Source: *Halo Wiki: Type-29 Troop/Vehicle Transport *thedemonapostle